Silver Tears
by Seito
Summary: [RoyEd] Because sometimes the moon cries silver tears. (“Baka Taisa… you just can’t let me go, can you?”“Doesn’t the moon look sad to you?”“You know I never completely left. I’m not that selfish, you baka and you’ve always known that I love you.”) R


Mesa no own FMA

Seito: Happy Valentine's Day! –pass out chocolate- Enjoy the story!

-

_Silver Tears_

-

_Does the moon ever look sad to you?_

_Sitting up there… all alone_

_Its nearest company is miles away_

_So cold…_

_So lonely…_

_Does the moon look sad to you?_

-

Page by page…

Book by book…

Picture by picture…

Memory by memory…

All constant reminders of him…

Winter had come and is almost gone. A chill still lingers in the air. High in the dark blue sky, the full moon gleams and glows, looking happy for a moment before sadness reappears. Scattered across the sky, just like the moon, the stars can only twinkle, offering no answers to the world, only sympathy to those who need it.

How can things… so far away offer comfort to those in need? How can something… not alive, understand and feel with emotions? How can things… so far apart understand what family and lovers mean?

Today… today had been a special day for lovers. The cold stone streets, which were usually empty, were filled with couples holding hands. Their eyes full of love, their hearts full of joy, and their stomachs full of chocolate and warm food. Whispers of love were heard, dancing in the night air. Lonely friends found others like them, ignoring the sounds of love and romance that was going on. Families dined together, celebrating the holiday together. Children ran down the streets, full of giggles, as they didn't understand the true meaning of the holiday. Couples smiles at each other, walking within each other's embrace; hands never far apart.

And above in the sky, the moon still seemed sad.

-

_Does the moon seem sad to you?_

_Never once…_

_Made its true appearance_

_Hidden by the new and half moon…_

_People happen to be like that too…_

_Does the moon ever seem sad to you?_

-

A rose is ever so bittersweet. Its red color possesses a duel meaning: one of love and the other of blood. Such beauty can be deadly. Thorns await on the stem. Such beauty should be appreciated from a far distance away… yet its beauty is the reason that it draws us ever so near…

So a dozen roses… are usually given to the one you love. They represent everything that has past and has yet to come, both the bitter and the sweet. Roses are such strange things.

Yet on a day like this, roses fill the streets. Silky petals littered the street, dancing and rolling about. However, roses weren't the only flowers out. There were many others flying in the wind: daises, irises, chrysanthemums, lilies, violets, and many more. The roses were just much more plentiful, given their meaning and all, but that didn't stop the sweet fragrances from filling the air.

Yet despite all the color, all the happiness, the moon still seemed sad.

-

_Does the moon seem sad to you?_

_Its silver ring tells me so_

_So long and far away_

_It can only offer_

_Silver tears_

_Because the moon seems sad to you…_

-

In the cemetery on the edge of the town, a man stood by, watching, waiting for someone. Black eyes looked up to the heartrending moon; the wind dancing through dark locks of hair. The dark blue uniform and black coat offer protection from the wind's icy touch. White gloves with a red array design on them, kept the hands warm. The man just stood there… unmoving… ignoring the cold… ignoring the wind… ignoring everything. Right now… there was only him and the moon.

This man… usually ever so confident and ever so arrogant was for once, silent. His mask was discarded. His emotions plain for the world to see, yet at the same time they still hid behind thick walls of ice. At the moment, nothing seemed to matter.

Before him was a simple gravestone. Engraved into the cold gray stone was an ever so familiar design: a cross with a serpent intertwining itself around it. At the top was a crown flanked by two wings. Below that, a name was etched forever in stone and in the hearts of many.

Edward Elric

The Fullmetal Alchemist

Hero of the People

Brother

Friend

Lover

May he rest in peace

In front of the grave, there were a dozen red roses. Representing its duel meaning. Red for blood, red for love. Everything from the good to the bad, to the past to the present, blurred together in a single moment.

And no one was able to see the trail of crystal tears from the onyx eyes…

Brigadier General Roy Mustang looked up at the pale moon. Two years now…. He lost the one thing he wanted two years ago and the pain still lingered there. The one thing… person he wanted was dead and it was his fault. Technically speaking, it wasn't his fault, but it felt like his fault. That day… Roy had a letter to deliver. Ed offered to deliver the message only get mixed up in crossfire between the military and a bunch of criminals. He died on the streets and Roy wasn't there with him. He wasn't there, the day his most precious person died.

And the guilt still haunts him. He should've been the one to die on that day, not Edward. Ed was special, Ed made him feel human, and the stubborn alchemist loved him. For Roy, that was everything.

So on a cold night like this… he was here to pay his respects. Except… he didn't expect to hear words on the wind…

"_Baka Taisa… you just can't let me go, can you?"_

-

"Ray… Do you think your brother will be alright?"

Rayna Mustang looked at her girlfriend, Riza Hawkeye and thought about it for a moment. "Yeah. Roy would be alright," Rayna said. "He's still feels guilty, but I think he'll be fine."

"If you say so," said Riza.

Rayna grinned and looked up to sky. "Hey… Riza…"

"Hm?"

Rayna pointed up to the sky. "Doesn't the moon look sad to you?"

-

Roy turned around. There was no one there. He looked in front of him, there was no one there either. So where was that voice coming from? He felt a pair of invisible arms wrap around his waist.

"_You know I never completely left. I'm not that selfish, you baka and you've always known that I love you."_

Roy took a deep breath. He knew this voice… he knew this presence and his silence was all that was needed right now. Words don't always have to be spoken… feelings can be felt without communication. A moment of happiness, of peace, of comfort was all he needed right now.

Then as quickly as that comfort came, it left, like a leaf upon the wind. But for Roy, that was all the comfort he needed. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ed."

Above, the moon cried silver tears…

-_owari_-

Seito: Everyone like? Yeah it's kinda on the sad side. –sweatdrop- anyways…

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
